stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Dahlia's Letter
A letter Dahlia wrote to Mel, explaining why she was leaving her. The Story Dearest Mel, The past two years have been rather… interesting. I never thought I’d again feel love for anyone, let alone one who was fan of my work, and I never thought I’d marry. It has been quite an adventure, being with you… but as of late, I have begun to ask myself: is it an adventure I’ve truly enjoyed? I think back to our time in Sinnoh: you eating the entrails of my victims(that’s how we first met, as I recall), you keeping me warm in the Old Chateau, the regrettable incident with the pregnant woman, you risking your life to save me after I was devoured by that Muk… all of that and more, it all just seemed to pile up and add to my adoration of you. But perhaps… perhaps it is all that that made me ignore the flaws. Or, even worse, perhaps it was all that happened that changed you. After your defeat at the hands of that Grovyle, you seemed to gain a single-minded obsession with killing him, viewing him as your ultimate rival. Even with my resentment of people like Iris or especially Lilith, I wold never actively seek them out when there are easier opportunities to kill. I understand how you feel, but it made it no easier to watch you spend so much time obsessively planning on how to kill this one single Pokemon. It straddled the line of worrisome and sad. Each of your schemes was more absurd and overcomplicated than the last, finally settling on this… this absurd assassin gauntlet. Yes, you hired that religious fanatic to recruit the others, but does it change the fact you are sending others to do a job you or I could have done ourselves? And… that’s another thing. In the last year at least, you have started to be far too overprotective. You’ve grown paranoid that Champ is going to find some way to take me from you and so have kept me cooped up in whatever lair we’ve found to rest in while you scheme and while I sit around, miserable. You didn’t even want me in on this plan; you just wanted me to meet with the killers and relay instructions. Oh joy. How fun. You are stifling my creativity, my freedom, you are just suppressing me out of your own misguided fear, and from someone who should love me, that stings all the worse. And so… I am leaving you, Mel. I am sending this letter out to Yuriko in the hopes she will deliver it to you; I left her a solid amount of money to ensure she delivers this safely. I have found a new opportunity recently, one that promises to give my life the balance of peace and excitement that I have so desperately been craving. Do not bother looking for me, Mel. Don’t come after me. Go, and have your fight with Champ. You’ve made it very clear to me that this rivalry of yours is the one thing you truly love and that I am naught but a trophy for you to gaze at lovingly. I loved you at one time, Mel. I truly did. And I am sorry for this. But I need to live by my own rules. I will not have anyone controlling or coddling me. Sincerely, Dahlia Category:Pokemon RP Category:Story